4 different connotative words
Ineluctable This connotation is formal words that symbolizes unable to avoid or being evade. Unable to avoid is a denotation of ineluctable because unable to avoid is you cannot stop it but the ineluctable symbolizes that it is fated to occur no one can avoid. I felt this word is very powerful and connotative because it is fated to occur, despite people did not expected to appear. Therefore, they are not able to avoid the destiny and destined to take a devastations or happiness depends on them. In my situation, I had ineluctable destiny to come to shanghai, going to SCIS and living in Emerald for 3 years. Even though I could not avoid this destiny, I am so jubilant to coming to shanghai and learning new Chinese culture and makes lots of friends who came from many different countries. Which means I am having fun and happiness by this ineluctable destiny. But occasionally I am having ineluctable fights or conflicts with family or friends which means, I am having a devastation cause by this ineluctable destiny. Every day every happening, every conflict is fated to happens and it is ineluctable. Aggressiveness The meaning of aggressiveness is an attitude that being offensives, attacks, or invasions. Attack is denotation of word, ‘aggressiveness’ because attack is just you have anger and try to attack something but Aggressiveness is you are attacking to get something or achieve the goal. I felt that this connotative word has really powerful but negative symbol because the victim is forcing to obey or being scarified for the attackers caused by attacker’s aggressiveness. Lot of people are wielding their power and try to show off or control people. In my situation, I never experienced bullying or trade badly because of their aggressiveness, but I heard of many atrocious situations that my friends or others had. Especially, the aggressiveness is the big cause or process of bullying. Because they are using their power, personal connections or untruth to control people, and later they are keep mounting up their aggressiveness and being offensives against the weak for fun. Therefore, the victim is keep getting damage by aggressiveness. Love The meaning of love is an intense feeling of deep affection. The favorable impression is the denotation of word ‘love’ because love means you actually feel like, and want to do good thing for him, favorable impression is just you have an attention on him. But the I thought that this word has the strongest meaning because lot of people are in love and they are able to learn new emotions, feeling, or experience by love. Love has a lesson that humans should go through and learn because the love also inspire people’s creativity or imagination. You can get lots of knowledge because when you are in love, you should consider, be passionate, be patient and waiting for the person until he knows you sincere. However, when you are in the love, you can feel, happiness, joy, sadness, annoying, anger, obsession or some other feeling and have a new experience with other types of people. I never had love before and I do not know what it feels like when you are falling in love, but it the future I will probably have it and get new knowledge from the people, society and the world. And it is a good thing that you hang out with person that you like and feel happy and fun. Love is all about happiness and people are able to enjoy their love. Eager The meaning of eager is (of a person) wanting to do or have something very much or passionate for something. The effort is the denotation of eager because efforts is just you do something really hard, but the word, ‘eager’is to get something, have a passion and efforts and even though there any challenges you are waiting for it and overcome. I felt that this word has powerful meaning because eager is the requirement that everyone should have. Because if you want to have good job or college, they need an eager, to find true love, they need an he eager, if you want to get good grade, you need eager, and if you want to accomplish your goal, you should have eager. Eager is most important thing that people have to prepare for the future. I had eager to study English, make more friends and get good grade in SCIS which means I tried hard to achieve my goal that I have.